Je suis bouré et je t'aime
by Ch0chette
Summary: Un Derek ivre, une Casey exaspérée et des révélations chocs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublieras cette soirée
1. Chapter 1

Elle essaya désespérément de le sortir de la voiture mais il s'entêtait a vouloir monter une marche invisible. Elle soupira d'exaspération et le tira de toutes ses forces vers elle. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant leur promiscuité.

--Tu sais que t'es belle toi.

--Ouais c'est ça aller avance maintenant.

Casey en avait ras-le-bol, son imbécile de demi-frère s'était encore souler comme beaucoup d'autre fois depuis sa rupture avec Sally. La rupture avait beaucoup fait parler et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'étaient séparés surtout que c'était Sally qui avait rompu et ce n'était pas habituel que Derek Venturi se fasse larguer, ça avait jasé au lycée.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à rentrer. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et un autre sourire de parfait petit imbécile heureux illumina son visage. Il ferma les yeux comme pour profiter de l'instant. Elle ne réagit pas, il était sans doute trop ivre pour se rendre compte de « l'énorme connerie » qu'il était entrain de faire.

En franchissant le porche, Derek ouvrit en grand la porte et balança son manteau par terre avant d'aller s'affalait sur le canapé qu'il atteint non sans difficulté. Casey hésitait. Est-ce-qu'elle devait l'aider à monter ? A se coucher ? Après mûre réflexion elle décida que non, autant ne pas prendre le risque de mourir ce soir après avoir dévaler les escaliers. Elle monta sur la première marche quand elle l'entendit.

--Sally avait raison au final, de me jeter. Oh oui, une fille intelligente cette Sally.

Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux ou l'on pouvait discerner toute sa peine et sa détresse. Casey en fut ému et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse de la salle, face à lui.

Il releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis c'était de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'enfouit néanmoins tout au fond d'elle , elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de se confier.

--Elle avait deviné que j'aimais une autre fille, que j'étais amoureux mais pas d'elle.

Si Casey fut surprise elle ne le montra pas et l'incita a continuer.

--Manque de bol, elle est mon opposée. Elle est intelligente, stricte, exigeante mais tellement belle et adorable. Double manque de chance, c'est ma demi-sœur.

Casey en fut surprise et choquée.

--Tu devrais dormir, tu dis n'importe quoi. Demain tu auras les idées plus claires.

Casey monta les escaliers plus vite que tout à l'heure. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de l'escalier en l'entendant murmurer.

-- Je l'aime vraiment tu sais, avant de s'allonger dans un soupir et de s'endormir au bout de deux secondes.

Casey rentra dans sa chambre, mis son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit dans une intense réflexion qui se lisait sur son visage crispé. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle éteignit la lumière, ou elle se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et où elle était sur d'être toute seule qu'un sourire illumina son visage. Cette nuit, le sommeil de Casey Fut peuplé de doux et merveilleux rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amis du soir , Bonsoir_

_ALLELUIA me direz vous._

_En effet j'en ai mis du temps pour mettre la suite et fin de cette fic._

_Certain me l'ont réclamé ( non sans déconné, j'aurais jamais ppenser que les gens pou...ta BIIIIP)_

_J'espère que cette fin sera satisfaisante._

_Sur ce Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, Derek regretta instantanément la soirée d'hier, comme tout les matins d'ailleurs. Il savait parfaitement qu'il risquait le coma éthylique a tout moment mais il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il pouvait l'oublier l'espace d'une soirée , l'oublié Elle.

Derek poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla il tâtonna et trouva un oreiller qu'il mit sur son visage. Mais ou était-il au fait ? Comment était-il arrivé- Après avoir regardé tout autour de lui- dans son salon ? Et grâce à qui ? Car oui il était certain qu'après une soirée comme celle-ci il n'était plus maitre de son corps.

Il entreprit alors de se lever mais sa tête commença a tourner et il avait des nausées, il se rallongea tout de suite. Nouvelle résolution, ne plus jamais boire comme ça, finit. Surtout que ce n'était surement pas l'alcool qui résoudrait ses problèmes actuels, problèmes qui tôt au tard il devrait affronter qu'il le veuille ou non. Il soupira, d'un de ses profonds soupirs rempli de désespoir.

Comment diable a-t-il put tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est vrai elle était tellement … tellement … magnifique et adorable. Cette fois c'était sûr il était totalement atteint et il fallait qu'il trouve un antidote ou un quelconque moyen de se soigner de cette maladie qui lui brûlait le cœur et l'esprit.

Tout à ses pensées, Derek ne remarqua pas que Casey s'était avancée furtivement de la cuisine, brandissant une poêle et une cuillère en bois. Elle avait envie de s'amuser. Ce matin elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même en se remémorant la soirée d'hier. Tout n 'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Un sourie sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et elle commença a tambourinait sur la poêle a l'aide de la cuillère en bois

-- ON SE REVEILLE, DEREK VENTURI ET QUE SA SAUTE

Derek en oublia ses nausées, se leva avec une rapidité impressionnante, lui attrapa les poignets et la regarda dans les yeux. Casey perdit son sourire sous l'intensité de son regard. Il détourna les yeux et soupira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller le rejoindre en essayant de masquer son trouble.

Ca n'en finira jamais, elle le mettais dans un tel état qu'il était dur de se concentrer et de ne pas lui sauté dessus afin de l'embrasser. Il prit un verre d'eau et trouva les aspirine sur le plan de travail. Bizarre. Il laissa tomber la pastille effervescente au fond de l'eau et la regarda quelque secondes faire de petites bulles afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

--T'as trouvé les aspirines ? Je me suis dit que t'en aurait besoin, t'étais dans un tel état hier.

Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle avait posée son « réveil » et s'était accoudée a la table.

--C'est toi qui m'as raccompagné ? Mais t'étais même pas à la fête.

--En effet mais j'ai vu que tu revenais pas, alors je suis allée te chercher.

Il remarqua que ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le frigo et plongea sa tête dedans faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se serait inquiété pour lui.

--Si tu n'étais pas revenu avant les parents, je n'aurais pas donner chère de ta peau, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs. Selon eux je dois toujours te surveiller.

Il s'était fait des illusions, comme d'habitude. Elle avait sorti une canette de Soda et la buvait en fermant les yeux .

--Dans quel état est-ce que j'étais ?

Elle pouffa légèrement, et il l'a trouvait belle comme ça.

--Disons qu'il a fallu que je te porte à moitié pour pas que tu t'écroules, et puis tu donnais un nom à tous les arbres qu'on croisait, il y en à même un qui s'est appeler Gérard.

Elle se retenait de rire et sa se voyait. Ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat si particulier.

--Quand je suis bourré je dis toujours n'importe quoi, comme tous le monde.

--Oh.

Casey perdit alors l'envie de rire et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il avait dit de mal, on aurait dit qu'elle aurait voulu que le fait d'appeler un arbre par un prénom devrait être vrai ou tout du moins totalement normal. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi il se rappela des paroles de Sam et décida de les lui narrer, pour lui remonter le moral. Il se dirigea vers le salon également.

--D'un autre côté Sam m'a dit que « quand tu es bourré ton inconscient parle à ta place et dit des choses totalement vrai que tu n'aurai jamais avoué consciemment » et toujours selon lui c'Est-ce qui m'arrive tout le temps.

Il avait essayé d'imiter le ton de Sam et il devait être médiocre car maintenant elle est était entrain de rire, un tout petit rire, qu'il trouvait toujours aussi magnifique.

-- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire cette précision, tu pourrais le regretter.

--Pourquoi ? C'était si horrible que ça

-- Non, tu m'as juste expliquer le pourquoi de ta rupture avec Sally.

Derek commença légèrement à paniquer. Il espérait sincèrement de ne pas avoir lâché quelque chose de compromettant.

--Ah oui ? Et j'ai donné quoi comme explication.

-- Tu as dit qu'elle avait fini par deviner que tu aimait une autre fille qui était intelligente, stricte, exigeante mais aussi belle et adorable.

Tout à coup Derek se sentit mal et devint tout pâle. Il alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Il croisa le regard de Casey, et la panique s'envola.

--Quoi d'autre.

Les joues de Casey s'empourprèrent encore plus que tout à l'heure et avoua tout bas.

--Tu as dit que c'était ta demi-sœur.

Bravo, maintenant a cause de sa elle était gêné qu'il puisse lui sauté dessus. Maintenant que tout est clair il fallait qu'il la rassure.

--Ecoutes Casey, on va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'est mieux pour tout les…

--Elle serais ravie de sortir avec toi Derek, l'interrompit Casey.

Elle ne savait pas ou Est-ce qu'elle avait puisé la force de lui avouer ça mais elle y était parvenu et maintenant elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Derek souri alors de toutes ses dents, les yeux de Casey exprimais un tel espoir qu'il le rendait fou.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, à seulement quelque centimètres de son visage.

--Génial, murmura-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser .


End file.
